A user may interact with a computing device for example using a keyboard, mouse, track pad, touch screen, or motion-capture devices. As the ways in which humans interact with computing devices change, computers may become usable for new purposes, or more efficient in performing existing tasks. A user command to a computing device that may require several commands on a keyboard may be instead associated with a single hand gesture captured and processed by a motion-capture input device. As the human body has many parts which may be controlled through voluntary movement, there are opportunities for capturing and interpreting other movements for interacting with a computing device.